Untold Love
by RemusKittyKenshin
Summary: Fuu and Ferio return from there honeymoon, but what's this Umi and Ascot are getting married? And what's going on between Lantis and Hikaru anyway?
1. Meeting Again

We do not own Magicknight Rayearth; so all changes made by me and Shi-chan, are not literal changes, please don't kill us. If you don't like the changes made please e-mail one of us.  
  
This is a continued story of Miss Shi-chan's story- "At the site of you" it's a follow up of what happens after Fuu and Ferio get married.  
  
Things have changed slightly Lantis and Hikaru are NOT going out.  
  
  
  
"Miss Hikaru! Miss Umi!" yelled Fuu as off the plane, her honeymoon with Ferio in Hawaii had left a slight tan on normally milky white skin. "That's MRS. Umi to you!" screamed Umi as Hikaru, Lantis, and slightly pink Ascot held her back. Ferio came out of the plane with a slightly sunburned nose. Fuu turned around and started to push him back in the plane. "Maybe we should go back to Hawaii…" Ferio grinned at the screaming Umi, the hyper Hikaru, the completely embarrassed Fuu, Ascot and Lantis: complete chaos and pulled out his green cell. "Emeraude, we just got in could you come and pick us up?…Okay thanks bye!" About 10 minutes later Emeraude and the green Jag came into the lot. Emeraude got out looking pleased and was followed by Fuu's sister Kuu. "So." They said together in mock sincerity. "How was the trip? WHAT DID YOU DO? How was the weather? WHAT DID YOU DO? How was the resort? WHAT D.." Fuu turned a shade of red that could have rivaled with Hikaru's hair, before Fuu could stutter out an explanation, just then Ferio came to her rescue. "Hows about we talk over lunch?" "Hold everything!" Fuu yelled as she turned and looked at Umi. "What's all this MRS. Umi stuff?" Ferio looked politely puzzled. "MRS Umi?" "Well….ummm..not really Mrs. Umi…at least not yet" said the very red Umi, Hikaru, Lantis, Kuu and Emeraude all giggled. (Ok, so Lantis doesn't 'giggle' but what was I supposed to do?) Ascot meanwhile had slunk into the shadows. "Ascot!" Hikaru said trying her best to look serious. "Where ARE you going?" "I…umm..err.." Emeraude couldn't hold herself back any longer. "UMI AND ASCOT ARE GONNA GET MARRIED!!!" she yelled. "Emeraude!" cried Umi and Ascot together, they looked at everyone else, Hikaru was laughing while shaking Emeraude's hand, Lantis smiled in his more refined way and Kuu was laughing so hard she could barely breath. "I.. could…couldn't s…stop…my..self." said Emeraude between gasps. Fuu looked mildly shocked. (When I say 'mildly shocked, I mean she kinda expected somethin' like this to happen.) Ferio looked more than mildly shocked (sometimes our guys don't pick up on stuff like that) and started shaking Ascot's hand congratulating him and shaking his head. "Well…" started Fuu "THAT right there is a good lunch topic."  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
Ferio drove them to the sushi bar and they all started talking at once. "So then Ascot and I…" started Umi before Emeraude cut her off. "Ascot is holding another party soon." At this Lantis blushed, it was such a strange sight that everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "So. Lantis, gotta hot date?" asked Kuu laughing. "Umm…no…I umm…yah….so…" Lantis was saved by a shout coming from a corner of the restaurant. "YOU!" Fuu gasped, Ferio twitched, Hikaru got this angry look on her face and Umi well stood up incase she had to hold someone back. "So…" said Fuu turning around. "Whut up g-dawg?" Fuu flashed a peace sign at the girl and turned back to her sushi. "You little…" the girls voice rose. "First, you steal my boyfriend, then you think you can just go off and marry him and THEN you think you can just walk all over everyone else?" "Sara, I'm warning you…" Hikaru's voice had suddenly gone very cold. "Don't make us take this outside…" Sara came out of the shadows. "Actually I would, what could a little girl do to me?" "THAT'S IT!" Hikaru marched over and grabbed Sara by the wrist. "Outside!" cried Hikaru "Now!" added Umi. "Ferio why did she come back?" said Fuu nervously looking around at the people staring at where the three girls were. "It's alright Fuu…" Ferio tried his best to sound reassuring. "Go out and help the girls." Said Ascot suddenly as he asked the waiter for the check. "Then we'll go." Fuu, Ferio, and Lantis all went out to find quite a bloody battle going on. "I …want her!" screamed Sara as she lunged for Fuu. "MICHYO!" Michyo came out of the restaurant. "Michyo! Don't just stand there, help me!" Michyo smiled "Sorry Sara." She said and walked back inside. "WH.." Sara's yell was cut off by a sharp blow to the head coming from Hikaru. But it wasn't enough.  
  
"She can take any hit!" Said Hikaru breathing hard. "It's like she's not hu…" This time Hikaru was cut off, a pair of bright red painted nails came down on her face and neck, and Hikaru was thrown backwards. "Jeez, what did you have to do that for you little bitch?!" Yelled Lantis. At this everyone gasped. Lantis had just sworn…for that matter he had gotten angry over a small matter. "Lantis, I'm ok don't…" Hikaru started. Ferio looked at Sara who was grinning. "Aren't so tough now are we?" she laughed. "You…have…no…idea!" Fuu hurtled towards her at a breakneck speed and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Sara stumbled back, "Why you.." Sara started, before tackling Hikaru who was trying to stand. As she was strangling Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were trying to get her off, Ferio and Ascot stood horrified, there was a strange noise. Ferio and Ascot both turned, Lantis was shaking, twitching he looked up, brushed a hand across his eyes and said "Fuu! Umi! Get off now!" Fuu looked up and slowly backed away, Umi looked at Ascot who nodded and backed off too. He went over and picked Sara up by the shirt collar. "So, I finally meet the bitch who tried to steal Ferio away from Fuu!" "HE WAS NEVER HER'S!" Sara cried trying to release herself from his grasp, but all Lantis did was tighten his grasp. "Really? Was he ever yours?" Lantis looked at her coldly and put her down.  
  
Then Sara did something nobody ever would have thought. She ran, but before she was out of hearing range she shouted. "I'll be back for Ferio! All of you will pay…!" Fuu collapsed on the ground breathing hard "I…thought….sh..she'd never leave…" she managed to gasp, suddenly she looked up Ferio was standing above her looking slightly amused and slightly worried. Ferio looked into her emerald green eyes and he could tell she was completely terrified, he held her in his arms for quite sometime before Umi broke the silence. "Where's Hikaru?" The group looked around. It seemed like Hikaru had disappeared and suddenly they realized, so had Lantis. Fuu sighed, "Hikaru will be fine.." But inside Fuu thought, "How could she be fine? I've never seen Lantis that mad. Hikaru was hurt pretty badly too, she didn't get up…" Fuu realized "When she had been hit she never got up, she didn't even speak…" Emeraude broke Fuu's train of thought. "Let's go home." Emeraude said quietly, everyone jumped they had forgotten that Emeraude and Kuu were still there. They all got into the Jag and drove home in silence.  
  
Hikaru opened her eyes slowly, she groaned as the sunshine hit her in the face. "What happened? Where am I?" she wondered as she looked around, she seemed to be in a room, perhaps an apartment. The light coming from the window was the pale glow of the sunset. "I must have fallen asleep…" Then like a hit to the head it all came back to her. "Sara! She…" Hikaru lifted her hand to her face; the wound had been treated as well as the one on her neck. "Oh man, if I get scars from this I'll end up looking like Ferio! Then for Ascot's partyLa…" she gasped, remembering "Lantis! He protected me! Why would he want to?" A soft knock came at the door, and it opened. "Up yet?" "L…Lantis?" she looked shocked, Lantis came into the room and sat on the bed. "You were completely wiped out, from that hit from Sara." "Where am I..Umi…Fuu?" "They're downstairs, they were worried so they came by. Ferio made the mistake of telling them where I lived." Hikaru laughed "Yes, there are some things he never…" She stopped; Lantis was looking out the window. "Yes, but there were something's that he was always better at." "Like wh…" Hikaru started, she suddenly was overcome with a wave of dizziness. "You should rest." Lantis looked worried. "No, I'm fine…" She collapsed into the pillows. "Okay maybe not." Hikaru closed her eyes for a minute when she opened them again she gasped, Lantis's head was the first thing her eyes could focus on. "Sorry, I thought you were asleep…" He muttered as he slowly drew back, but before he was out of her reach, Hikaru reached up and pulled him into her arms. (Now, if Hikaru has ever hugged you, you'll probably end up strangled or in intensive care.) It took Lantis a moment to realize what was happening, he hadn't been hugged by anyone in such a long time…never like this. Hikaru fell back onto the pillows. "What was that for?" "You bothered to care about me Lantis, I appreciate that." With those words Hikaru really did fall asleep, leaving a slightly confused Lantis sitting next to her. He looked at her, the breeze from the open window made her shiver. Lantis got up to close it as he did; it was like a light went on in his darkened, depressed mind. "I'm…falling in love with her aren't I?" The little voice in his head tried to reject the idea, but his heart said something else.  
  
"I can't be…she's just so…so…so…" He realized that he couldn't find anything bad about her, sighed and sat down next to her again thinking. Meanwhile: "He SAID he was going to see if she was up yet, not have a government meeting about it!" Said a very frustrated Umi. "I'll go see what's keeping him." "Fuu, wait I'll come too." Said Ferio putting down his tea. They went upstairs and looked in, to find Lantis who had fallen asleep on Hikaru's lap and Hikaru who was watching the sunset. Fuu giggled, "Fuu, what? Your gonna blow our cover." He aimed to cover her mouth, but she dodged it. "Wait there" she mouthed, and went down the stairs. "Kuu! Do you have your camera?" Kuu pulled it out, "Yeah, I always do why?" Fuu just grabbed the camera and took the stairs two at a time. At the sight of the camera Ferio finally understood. "You're not going to…" Fuu nodded, she opened the door a little bit more and took two pictures, at the second, Hikaru looked over. "Fuu! Ferio!" she saw the camera "Fuu! You didn't…" Fuu laughed and ran. Ferio sighed and ran after her, Hikaru sighed and looked at Lantis, he looked so peaceful, she then smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Your not gonna believe the picture I just got!" Cried Fuu as she ran down the steps, waving the Polaroid shot at everyone. Kuu grabbed her camera before it could get damaged even though it wasn't her good one that she did photo shoots with. "Fuu! Hikaru is gonna be after your skin!" said Kuu, half amazed with the shot and half shocked that she had managed to get it. "Lemme see!" Said Umi, "Ascot look! You have GOT to invite them to the party!" Ascot looked a bit shocked but smiled. "Look's like Lantis DOES have a date." Emeraude grinned "So, Ascot when is this party?" asked Ferio "June 13." (It was May) "Wait, you have English with them both Fuu right?" asked Kuu. Fuu suddenly got this wired look on her face. "Umi…remember what you and Hikaru did to me and Ferio?" Umi grinned "I know what your thinking." Fuu tried to look serious. "It's payback time!"  
  
A.N.  
  
Mae-chan -Ack! I can't belive it, my fics are terrible…(laughs evilly) …and there's more to come…  
  
Shi-chan-(shudder) Noo…  
  
Hikaru- I can't belive it!  
  
Umi-I get to marry Ascot!  
  
Fuu-Umi….  
  
Ferio- This is evil..EVIL I say evil!  
  
Lantis- You set me up with Hikaru?!?!!?  
  
Emeraude-Yeah you should have seen his face Kuu!  
  
Kuu- I wish…photo's are really selling these days…  
  
Hikaru- You set me up with Lantis!!!!  
  
Mae-chan- umm…we'll be going now…  
  
Shi-chan-yeah….  
  
(Mae-chan and Shi-chan slowly back away Ferio comes up behind them with a rope…) 


	2. Ascot and Co

We don't own Rayearth blah blah blah if you have any comments e-mail one of us.  
  
Another thing, I'm completely broke so don't bother to sue me.  
  
  
  
*Room 402*  
  
"Did 'ya hear?" "Yeah there's some new student." "They say he's a total loser." Whispers filled the halls that Monday morning as Umi, Ascot, Fuu and Ferio walked down the hall. The new schedules had been sent over the weekend. Fuu went into the room; she knew it would never work. Maybe setting up Hikaru and Lantis wasn't such a good idea. Then she realized that Umi would kill her if she didn't go through with it. Lantis was transferring to the same collage as the rest of them: Midorinokaze, school for the intellectual. A lot had changed in the last few weeks, Hikaru now worked as a fashion designer for Ascot and Co. the modeling company, run by Ascot. (duh) Fuu was now following her sister and becoming a fashion photographer, nothing had changed for Umi and Ferio though. Ferio for example was still the sexiest guy model on the earth. (Does he sound to full of himself?) Umi, well the only thing that changed with Umi was she was going to marry Ascot and was slightly more hyper. Fuu sighed as Hikaru walked in her usual bouncy self with basically no recollection of her run- in with Sara. Hikaru remembered though, she was ready to kill but decided against telling everyone. Hikaru sat down behind Fuu and took out her books. The room went quiet except for Hikaru who was off in her own world still trying to find a pencil. Lantis walked in and looked around, he spotted Fuu. Then he caught sight of Hikaru, who at this point had found her pencil. "I found it!" Hikaru cried. The class laughed and Hikaru blushed, Hikaru was actually somewhat shy in front of her classmates…Most of the time. Lantis went and took a seat next to Fuu, and tried to look like he had always been in the class. The whispering broke out again. "Umm…Fuu? Why are they all looking at me?" "Just relax Lantis, it could be worse." Fuu was right it didn't manage to get much worse. About half way through class Hikaru dropped her pencil, it rolled near Lantis who went to pick it up, he set it on her desk and turned back to his workbook. "Is there a problem?" Asked their teacher Mrs. Saotome. "Umm….no.." Lantis and Hikaru both blushed as the class all looked at them, Fuu grinned evilly. 'You have no idea' she thought to her self.  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
"Ascot, Umi! Over here!" Fuu called, she, Hikaru and Ferio were all sitting at their normal table. "So, how go the classes?" asked Umi. "Great!" said Fuu, who was very happy to still have most of her classes with Ferio. "Umhm…A bit boring, yet entertaining." Came Ferio's answer through a mouthful of food. "Fine." Came the short reply from Hikaru. "What's up Hikaru?" Asked Fuu, as if she didn't know. "Nothing, I just think th.." Hikaru was cut short by Umi's rather loud obnoxious shout. "Lantis!!!!!" They all looked to where Umi's shout was directed. Hikaru buried her face into a book and pretended to read. Lantis sat across from her and they continued with lunch. "Hikaru is that book written upside down or what?" asked a very sarcastic Umi. Hikaru blushed and set the book down. "You were saying Hikaru?" "Umm err…never mind Umi. It's nothing." "Sure." Fuu tried to bring up a conversational topic. "Umi, Hikaru my mom said it was ok if you came over before Ascot's party. Ferio, Ascot, and…Hikaru? Who's your date?" "I'm not going." "Not going?!" Cried the rest of the group. "That's right. Those party's aren't that fun anyway." "Ha, you're just saying that 'cause you don't have a date!" said Umi triumphantly. "Umm…yeah…there's no reason to flip out about it though." "Okay, that's settled. Umi will you still come?" asked Fuu. "Sure!"  
  
A.N.  
  
Walks in: Hi! I'm back! (dodges flying vegetables) This is soooo short! I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Anyhoo to go on with the babble, it's time for our short story…  
  
Ferio approaches Shi-chan and Mae-chan with a rope.  
  
Shi-chan: Ferio…what's the rope for?  
  
Ferio and Fuu: Wouldn't you like to know!  
  
Mae-chan: ummm…I'm not that bad right?  
  
Umi: I get to marry Ascot!  
  
Hikaru: Can it Umi!  
  
Umi (quieter): I get to marry Ascot!  
  
Lantis: Really though girls! You set me up with Hikaru!?!?!  
  
Mae-chan: We can change it though!  
  
Shi-chan: Really we can!  
  
(Ferio and Fuu tie them up)  
  
Shi-chan: What's this for!?!?!?  
  
Fuu: It's all right, and remember not to be afraid of the people in the white coats.  
  
Shi-chan: What?!  
  
Mae-chan: urk! We're not insane!  
  
(Zagato and Mokona come in)  
  
Zagato: What's going on!?!?!?!  
  
Emeraude: (whisper to Zagato) There revolting against Mae and Shi-chan.  
  
Zagato: I see…  
  
Mokona: Puu PUUUU!  
  
Mae-chan: We're not insane!  
  
Umi: I get to marry Ascot!  
  
Lantis: Oh shut up!  
  
Mae-chan: See if I change this fic. 


	3. Cake at Midnight

*Fuu's house *  
  
"Umi! You look so pretty!" Umi was wearing a blue satin party dress edged in pearls along the top. Umi twirled around. "Ya think?" Fuu nodded, and Kuu came in. "Well aren't you two something." Kuu held up her camera. "May I?" They nodded and posed. About five shots later Umi began to complain. "Fuu, Umi! Your dates are here!" called Fuu's mother. Ferio and Ascot came in. "Erm, are we at the right house or is this heaven?" asked Ascot. Umi looked at him and giggled, Fuu simply looked a bit embarrassed. Ferio offered his arm to Fuu, Ascot copied and followed them out the door. Ferio's green Jag and Ascot's pale silver blue Audi stood outside. "Your carriages await you." Fuu stepped in and put the radio on full blast. Umi got into Ascot's car and did much the same thing. Ascot and Ferio both stepped on the gas. And they all yelled, "YAHOOOOOO!" As they sped down the road, breaking the speed limit by about 30mph.  
  
*Hikaru's house *  
  
"Wow Hikaru!" Hikaru's brothers came into the main hall where Hikaru was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She was wearing a short red party dress; the empire waist was trimmed with a red ribbon that was ended in a tiny bow. Her hair was still in a long braid but was not as wild on top; she had put a tiny gold dragon clip at the top of the braid to finish the look. "So Hikaru, who's the lucky guy?" "Umm…his name's Lantis." The doorbell rang; Hikaru and her three brothers all tackled the doorknob. "Stop, stop! Whose date is this anyway?" asked Hikaru, her hair was no longer so neat, and the dragon clip had gone crooked. Hikaru pulled open the door and her brothers all ran in front of her. "Ack!" "What the hell?!" "OMG!" "She's going out with a kid!" "This is crazy!" "I'm gonna go tell dad!" Hikaru looked amused and came to have a look. "Clef!" she cried. "What are you doing here?!?!?" Clef cleared his throat. "Just running errands Hikaru. Lantis wants you to meet him in the park. Instead of here…I guess I know why too." Clef explained shooting a look at her brothers, Hikaru nodded and went outside. "No really Clef what are you doing here?" "Ascot invited me…and don't ask why." He added when he saw her puzzled expression. "Anyway I'd better get going, or he'll be after my skin." Hikaru laughed and nodded, Clef turned and walked into the shadows. Hikaru walked a few blocks and opened the gate to the park. She saw Lantis standing by the fountain in the center of the park. Hikaru walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahhh!" The both of them shouted, "Don't do that!" yelled Lantis. Then calmed down. Hikaru looked a bit puzzled. "Ah Hikaru, it's just you. You look…uhhh…nice…" He managed, he saw the look on her face. "That little obnoxious kid, Clef did that to me twice in the last half hour." Hikaru looked up at him. (She has to look up at everyone BUT Clef actually.) "Why did you want me to come here?" "I thought Umi and Fuu might drop by so I sent Clef to get you." Lantis explained as he led her to the steel gray BMW in the street. Suddenly at the spur of the moment Lantis hit the gas and went off at top speed. "Yeahhh!" cried Hikaru as they sped to the street. They approached the large country club where Ascot was holding his party. Hikaru and Lantis were talking and laughing as they walked up the stairs to the main door. "Looks like you two are having fun!" "Yes Hikaru why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Hikaru froze and turned. Umi and Fuu were both standing there looking quite evil actually. Umi in blue and Fuu in a beautiful yellow gold full-length dress, with short poufy sleeves. "Looks like you managed to get here quite well Hikaru…" Umi started. "Ahh…Lantis just in time…Clef is about to begin…they need a volunteer." Came the voice of Ascot, as he stepped into the entrance hall.  
  
Ferio came in looking rather puzzled, "Hikaru!? I thought you weren't coming." "Umm…err…I umm.." Hikaru blushed, Clef came in wearing a tux his pale lavender hair was brushed back and as neat as it was going to get, he held a top hat and amethyst topped cane. "So Lantis, are you coming?" "Coming?" "Yes, coming you complete moron! Don't you want to be in the show?" Clef didn't wait for an answer and pulled Lantis into the small right hand library. Fuu, Ferio, Ascot, and Hikaru all sweatdropped. "Come on Ferio! Let's dance!" Cried Fuu pulling him towards the dance floor in the larger room to the left. "Hikaru! I must show you my newest creation!" Said Umi looking at Hikaru. Hikaru felt it best to follow so she, and Ascot followed Umi into the kitchen at the far right. "Wow Umi!" It truly was a magnificent sight. Umi's cake was taller than Clef…yet almost everything was taller than Clef. The cake was 6 layers frosted with a pale blue icing and had tiny blue frosted stars around the edges. Ascot looked around, and blinked a few times. "Where's Miss Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru slipped into the library and hid behind a desk. Clef was sitting in a red leather armchair staring at a door at the far side. "I'm not wearing this!" came the muffled shout through the door. "Fine! Try the other one!" said and obviously annoyed Clef. Lantis came out, and Hikaru snorted. "No, way am I going through with this." Lantis also wore a tux, the shirt had a white ruffle down the front and bell sleeves, and he too held a top hat and a gray-blue topped cane. The only difference was that Lantis wore a large full-length black cape. Hikaru couldn't hold back any longer. "You…aren't going to…you look…like …a …vampire…or an evil count or …something!" She said laughing. Clef grinned and dragged Lantis out the door followed by Hikaru still laughing.  
  
"Hikaru!" yelled Fuu from across the hall, "Hikaru?" Umi said looking up. "You've gotta see this." Said Fuu pulling on Hikaru's arm. They pushed through the crowd and found Ferio and Clef going a little haywire on the whole party thing. Clef was sanding with a piece of cake in his hand, Ferio was about seven feet away…then SPLAT! Ferio gasped then blinked. Cake dripped off his hair, he wiped the cake from his face and looked at Clef. Clef was wearing a disgruntled expression as he stood there trying to look as un-amused as possible. Cake was neatly splattered on his head. "You little…" Clef started. "Hey hey hey, who are we callin' little …small fry?" Clef didn't reply and threw another piece of cake at Ferio who dodged and it hit Lantis. Then well…the great cake war began. It was everywhere, (Shi- chan, if you get my little joke on the cake from the 'other story' hack hack) "So much for my look." Said Umi. They all went to the changing rooms to get cleaned up.  
  
~~ Hours later~~  
  
Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu came out of a room looking like they had before the little cake fiasco and Lantis, Ferio and Ascot looked no worse for the wear. They all walked back into the main hall where the janitorial service was cleaning the remains of cake off the high walls and ceiling. "I have to leave them a biiiigggg tip." Muttered Ascot, the DJ started up with a slow song and Ferio whisked Fuu onto the dance floor followed closely by Ascot and Umi. Hikaru looked for Lantis, and saw him sneaking out the back door. She followed him out into a huge garden….  
  
A/N  
  
Soo, welcome welcome. I'm not gonna do the short story this time because I can finally post something that has some uhh…literary meaning, and I've written the next chapter bur have to type it still. Nooo!!!  
  
Luv ya all  
  
~Em 


	4. Marshmallows at Dawn

Umi grabbed Ascot's hand and dived for the dance floor. Fuu and Ferio walked calmly over to the dance floor, unlike Umi and Ascot. Tai tapped Kuu on the shoulder and offered her his hand. She took it and they made a mad dash to the dance floor. LaFarga and Caldina were doing the tango, Clef grinned and sat down, pulling out 'War and Peace' read a few chapters before giving up entirely; found Presea, Lantis blushed as he went over to Hikaru. "Umm.errr.Hikaru?" Hikaru took his hand and pulled him on to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. Kuu passed by and winked in Hikaru's direction. Clef came by with Presea and threw Lantis a look. Presea smiled then tripped; Mokona was following her heels. Suddenly the song ended and. "Right Now!" yelled Umi grinning. After a few dances, the group was worn out. "After the banquet ends, I'd like to see all of you in the library please!" Called Presea over the mic, "The matter needs everyone's help." **Later** "So, Presea what's wrong?" Hikaru asked as they all sat down on armchairs. Presea had allowed Caldina to go to bed, because she was on kitchen duty the next day. "We have a slight problem on our hands, you all know about Escudo, correct?" Kuu shook her head, Tai quickly explained about the evolving mineral Escudo. Presea nodded, "and what happens when it is touched by someone other than the owner?" Fuu raised her hand, "it takes on a separate form?" Presea nodded, "now these swords can be touched by the creator or artisan; me, the owner, and Guru Clef." She pulled out the sword, handed a white glove to Ferio, and handed him the sword. It burst into a white light, Presea took it back quickly. Ferio looked at the glove it was burned black, he took it off and it fell into ashes. He looked up quickly at Presea, she smiled. "Thank you for that demonstration, now then. I remember every weapon I make and this one belongs to Tai here." Lantis glanced up quickly, Presea continued. "But, a strange occurrence has happened, someone besides my self, Guru Clef and Tai has been able to use the swords power without it reacting at all, and this person is Lantis." Everyone turned, Presea nodded as she told them about the history of the sword. **Flashback** "Presea?" A brown haired boy around 7 came into Presea's house, "Hello. Are you Tai?" He nodded; she stood "I'm Presea, artisan of Cephiro. What can I do for you Tai?" "How did you know.?" Presea smiled, she was only about 9 herself. "Guru Clef informed me, he said you were hunting for a weapon." Tai nodded, his hair falling into his face. She grinned then led him to a large vault, he looked at a sword, it was silvery, with red handle and ribbon. Hints of gold bounced off the top. **End Flashback** "I'll show them." Clef said suddenly, he raised his staff and a red light shown from the gem, "Summoner! Light Beam!" he shouted. The image of the sword bounced off the walls, Hikaru gasped. "Does it look familiar Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded "That's the sword, that I used.before I got the Escudo." Presea nodded. "Yes I told you that the weapons are not yours, and that each weapon has an owner. Well, this was not Tai's either but he used it to get the Escudo." "At this time, Cephiro was at peace but Escudo still wasn't easy to come by." Clef said, "It was amazing that an 7 year old managed." **Flashback** "You are a great warrior, but with this power there is great responsibility, it is not just a petty thing. You have great magical power within you, and you will be able to do great things. Now go find the legendary mineral escudo, and I will make you your weapon." Presea said slowly as Tai looked up at her, he nodded then went off down the road. Confused at Presea's words he traveled through forests, plains and rivers. Finally he arrived back at Presea's with the Escudo, Presea seemed not the least bit shocked he had returned, and made his sword. Handing it to him she said, "no one will ever be able to use this sword but you. Good Luck Tai." **End Flashback** "It was kind of a lie, after all both Clef and I could both surface the swords power", Presea said grinning sheepishly. Tai nodded, "I learned that when I saw Clef again, he taught me how to use my Magic as well as basic sword work. "But, how can Lantis." Hikaru began. "I didn't try to use it, I didn't know it was made of Escudo." Lantis said a bit confused, "Yes, that is a mystery to us as well Lantis, but we may never know, it could be because Tai had not been with the sword for a long time, and the Escudo had worn thin from not having use." Clef said slowly. "Lantis," Presea started quickly, "We're you wearing any kind of hand protection when you took Tai's sword?" Lantis shook his head, "I only was thinking." blushing he muttered, "I was only thinking about how to save Hikaru." Hikaru blushed, Kuu looked up, "Maybe that was the reason I could use Magic." She said quietly. Clef glanced up, "What do you mean?" he asked sharply. "I used my Magic when I wasn't thinking, I was only concentrating on how to save Tai.Kuu paused for a moment, "and everyone else of course." She finished hurriedly, "But, still.if no one ever gave her a Magic gift then.how." Clef interrupted, "I can answer that.I gave Kuu a Magic gift when she was summoned here. Although I never thought that she would be able to use it with such a strong force against the Zehra troops." Hikaru thought, "If the sword belonged to Tai, and Lantis could use it.and Kuu could use Magic and ." She drifted off to sleep, Lantis jumped up. "Bedtime I see." Said Tai smiling, he glanced at his watch, " 2.00am! Time fly's when you're having fun, doesn't it." Kuu nodded then looked around, Ferio was asleep in a chair, Clef was trying to stay awake, suddenly feeling very sleepy herself, she put her head on a pillow and went to sleep. Umi, Fuu, and Lantis went and hunted down blankets for everyone. Ferio was in a chair, he glanced up when Umi, Fuu and Lantis had returned, he nodded to them, curled up and went back to sleep. Lantis threw a blanket over Presea, then Clef; who actually was still up reading 'War and Peace'. Finally he gently picked up Hikaru and went out the door. Tai smiled as Umi brought him a blanket, he sighed and went back to his room. Ferio managed to wake himself and he trudged off to the West tower. Umi woke Ascot and they marched off in their separate ways. Clef sat reading until the sun rounded the hills and came into the room, he sat and thought, while finishing 'War and Peace'. "Maybe.this.was all a dream." 


	5. InterludeA Little Chaos

Interlude  
  
Ascot- This is NOT my fault! Umi-Yeah, it is.your not gonna deny it again are you? Ascot-Hell yeah I am! Fuu-Ascot! ~Hikaru, Lantis and Mokona enter~ Umi-Oh, by the way, Mokona, you are so NOT God. Mokona-Yeah.I am. Hikaru-Mokona, I don't like that attitude. Mokona-Sorry Hikaru. Lantis-Oh, all apologetic now eh!? Hikaru-Umi, did you know in the art books that Clamp drew.? Lantis-Speaking of which, I am NOT that close to Eagle. ~Em enters along with Eagle, Ferio, and Zagato~ Zagato-You! You freakin' pink thing! Mokona-Puu? Zagato-Shut it fluff ball, I know you can talk. ~All round on Em~ Ferio-This is your fault! Fuu-I'm allergic to marshmallows! Eagle-How can you be allergic to marshmallows? Fuu-Shut up Eagle! Em-Uhh.I'm gonna go now. Lantis-Oh no you're not. Em-Yeah, I am. Zagato-I think I'm gonna go now too.  
  
~Enter Kamui (X/1999), Sakura (Cardcaptors), Misaki (Angelic Layer) and Kohaku (Wish)~ Misaki-What's up guys!? Kohaku-Could someone explain this too me? **Holds up a cell phone** Kamui-Why do you need a cell phone? Kohaku-I wanted to call Shuichiro. Sakura-Are you obsessed or what?! Misaki-Oh, it's not like you are or anything right?! ~Rayearth crew is looking on in horror~ Fuu-Do you people have any respect for your elders? Kamui-I'm older than you. Lantis-And I'm taller. Misaki-Nobody cares Lantis! Lantis-I know, but still.I am taller. ~Exit Fuu, Hikaru, Mokona, Umi, Eagle, Lantis and Ascot~ Zagato-Thank God. Kohaku-I still don't understand this! **Waves cell phone around** Sakura-SHUT UP! Kohaku-Well fine little Miss Cardcaptor! ~Exit Kohaku and Sakura~ Em-Okay who's left.Kamui, Misaki, Zagato. Zagato-So Kamui, you think YOU'RE depressed? Kamui-Umm.I uhh. Misaki-Huh, everyone he knew got killed, why shouldn't he be? Zagato-Speaking of which, where is that stupid Emeraude? She took my car.Em- er-aude! ~Singing~ ~Exit Zagato~ Kamui-Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick. ~Exit Kamui~ Misaki-It wasn't that bad Kamui! Em-So. Misaki-Why haven't I had my own fic yet? Em-Umm.. Misaki-Sakura has, Rayearth has. Em-Yeah, well Kamui hasn't, neither has Kohaku. Misaki-Well, Kohaku's a ditz. Em-I know but. Misaki-How do you write a fic about a complete ditz?! Em-Well how 'bout Kamui? Misaki-To depressive Em-And? Misaki-At least I'M not depressed or a ditz. Em-You've got a crazy professor. Misaki-So? Em-How do you make a fic out of a Jr. High school girl with a battle doll and a crazy prof.? Misaki-How do you make a fic out of characters that are already dead? Em-I can, I'm the author around here. Misaki-No, Clamp is and they already did so ha! Em-Good for you. Misaki-That's it I'm so out of here! ~Exit Misaki~ ~Enter Kamui and Lantis~ Kamui-There gone! Lantis-And I have my own fic! Kamui-So, Em like's me better! Em-Okay let's not judge here. Lantis-Oh yeah? Prove it! Kamui-Fine, Em, who do you like better, this guy or me? Em-actually. ~Enter Trunks (DBZ), Jonouchi (Yu-Gi-Oh!), and Yusuke (YuYu Hakusho)~ Em-Hey guys! Jonouchi-These losers bugging you? Yusuke-Yeah, if they are we can put an end to that. Trunks-You guys wanna leave, or do we have to make you? Em-uhh. ~Zagato skips past~ Zagato-Emeraaaaaaaaaaaauuuude!!!!!!!!!! ~Everyone sweatdrops~ Yusuke-that's just gross Jonouchi-Yeah, all they needed was those flowers in the background. ~Enter Van (Escaflowne)~ Van-Weren't those weird people from Clamp just here? Yusuke-Not like you care? Van-Just wanted to know. Yusuke-Yeah, well what about Hitomi? Van-Damn, I left her with Merle. Yusuke-You're pathetic. ~Exit Yusuke~ Lantis-Whatever, this is stupid. ~Exit Lantis~ Kamui-Yeah? Well so are you! Trunks-Was that supposed to be an insult? Kamui-Uhh.yeah Jonouchi-Wasn't a very good one. Em-Guys. Van-yeah? Kamui-what? Trunks-is something wrong? Jonouchi-Are they coming back? Em-How 'bout we all do something that we agree on? Trunks-I know! I know! Em-Yes? Trunks-How bout we. Jonouchi-go torture Pokémon? Van-Sounds good to me. Kamui-Sure. Em-Huh, not bad, let's go. Jonouchi-First Pokemon, then the world! Trunks-We'll have to work on that one. ~Exit all~ ~Zagato skips past~ Zagato-Emeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaude?! ~Enter Em~ Em-Zagato, hon, the clips over. Zagato-Really? Em-Yeah. Zagato-Oh.Hmmm. ~Zagato skips off stage~ Zagato-Emeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaudeeeee! Em-This is gonna take a while. ~End~ ~Enter Em~ Em-Thanks for joining us today! It's been really fun hanging out with all of you.okay maybe not ALL of you. ~Enter Kamui~ Kamui-Join us later, for another heart stopping adventure. ~Enter Van~ Van-That WASN'T heart stopping. ~Enter Jonouchi and Trunks~ Trunks-Nope. Jonouchi-Not at all. Kamui-Shut up! It was in the script! ~A Pikachu runs past~ Em-Okay Ash, it's time to pay for being a school drop out. Kamui-He dropped out? Trunks-To go catch things that look like that? **Points to the Pikachu** ~Em grabs Trunks' sword~ Pikachu-PIKA PIKA!!!!!!!!! Em-You're going down you little ball of yellow fluff! ---To be continued---  
  
~*~*~*~Curtain~*~*~*~ Em-*cough* we would like to announce that we bear no direct hatred to any of these fictional characters. And that they are all registered trade marks of their respectable publishers. And that no Pikachu's were hurt in the making of this scene. 


End file.
